


Afterglow

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: Yotsuba Tamaki was going back home from school with two King Pudding and a fashion magazine he bought from the convenience store. On his way back home he finds a someone crying on the small park's bench and Tamaki who could not pass by the person, approaches to him to hear him out.The person was Osaka Sogo, a boy two year younger than Tamaki tells how he felt miserable after his parents forced him to stop what he loved to do- Music.That day when the afterglow was beautiful, Tamaki's few words have given Sogo some strength that one day he will chase his dreams.Two years passes and Sogo who have kept those words told by Tamaki, whom he saw often on magazines and billboards was standing in front of him as he joined the Takanashi production...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Mezzo" day! 
> 
> This writing is for my dear butterfly on twitter @HunterK4545!

Tamaki was swinging a convenience store plastic bag that had two king puddings and a fashion magazine as he walked back home from school. He was occupied with thoughts of ways to search for his sister, Aya who was separated from him three years ago. 

A few days ago, Tamaki was told by the orphanage director that Aya’s whereabouts were unknown ever since the family that had adopted her declared that their business went bankrupt. The only ‘family’ to Tamaki was missing so he could not just stand still and wait till he heard something about her. 

Just like any other highschool boy, whenever he went to grab a copy of the week’s shonen jump magazine, Tamaki was not interested in the fashion magazines on the magazine shelf corner in the convenience store. But when he heard the girls from the same class talking about a fashion magazine recruiting young models for their magazine, a random thought struck within his head. ‘What if Aya finds me on a magazine cover? She might be able to reach out to me’ So, he decided to grab a copy of the magazine on his way back home. 

The cold breeze passed by Tamaki. He thought to himself that winter was coming and started to worry about Aya, hoping that she was well until he found her.

As Tamaki was passing by a park, he instantly spotted a lavender haired boy in a uniform from the middle school next to his highschool, sobbing as he constantly wiped his tears with his hands. For some reason, Tamaki could not ignore the boy on the park's bench, crying as if it was the end of the world. 

Tamaki quickly walked to the bench and handed his yellow king pudding handkerchief that was in his pocket to the boy who had his head down, facing the park’s pathway floor. 

“If you want, you can use this,” Tamaki said as the boy lifted his head, staring at Tamaki’s big white slender hand, reaching out with a handkerchief. 

“Thank you…” the boy said with a soft voice and started to wipe his eyes with the handkerchief. 

Tamaki kept quiet, staring at the boy. He could know that the boy was crying for a long time already by the redness around the boy’s eyes from wiping his tears for a long time with the rough uniform jacket sleeve. 

“You can tell me what happened, if you want to.” 

The boy lifted his head, looking at Tamaki. At first, the boy seemed to doubt if he would like to tell a highschooler who was much taller than standing in front. 

“If… you don’t mind listening.... about it…” the boy answered. 

Tamaki sat next on the bench, next to the boy and waited till he spoke. 

“My late uncle used to love music. He was a part of a band and when I was young, he always seemed to be happy whenever he talked about the new songs he composed or a stage his band performed. Many relatives often judged him and pointed fingers but I loved how he did things that he loved the most. So when I entered middle school, I joined a band club in secret because I knew my parents would be against it.” 

The boy dropped his head down. 

“But then, they found out that secret today. They told me that they will be transferring school by next week.” 

Then the boy signed as he continued his comment.

“I like the current school and my band members, so I don’t want to transfer school. I really hate that everything has to be under their control… but the worst part is that I can’t go against them. I have no guts.” 

Tamaki stared at the plastic bag with two King Pudding as he thought to himself what he could possibly do to brighten up the boy who seemed discouraged. The sun was slowly setting and the shadow beneath their feets were slowly darkening. Tamaki grabbed a King Pudding from the plastic bag and stretched his hands towards the boy. 

“Take this-” Tamaki said as he hoped that it would brighten the boy slightly. 

Only then, the boy lifted his head and for a brief second stared at the glass bottle with the pudding. He bowed his head and thanked Tamaki as he grabbed the pudding bottle “Thank you for the pudding.” 

Tamaki smiled and said “This pudding is not an ordinary pudding! It’s King Pudding, infact, the limited edition Hokkaido milk taste!” 

The boy made a small giggle as he found Tamaki, who seemed to be older than him happily telling him about the pudding. 

Tamaki then asked “What is your name?” 

The boy answered “I’m Osaka.” 

“No, I mean your given name.” 

“Oh- I’m Sogo. Osaka Sogo.” 

Tamaki gazed at Sogo with a straight face. Sogo stared at the pudding as the sun was starting to set. Tamaki could not entirely understand Sogo’s pain of being stopped from doing what the heart desired.

Tamaki spoke up after a long silence “I don’t really know what it feels to be stopped from doing what I want because I was never in that position but-” 

Sogo turned his head towards Tamaki, meeting Tamaki’s light sky blue eyes that were reflecting the sun setting in front of them. 

“What I know is that it’s your life. Not any others, but yours. So you should gain some confidence in what you want to do and tell your parents.” 

Sogo made a fist, trying to stop himself from crying. 

“But I don’t know if I will ever get that strength to tell them what I truly want to do,” Sogo said as he was facing Tamaki. 

Tamaki told Sogo without a second thought. 

“You will. After all, you are feeling frustrated that you can’t convince your parents that you want to stay in the current school right? That emotion itself is proof that you have the strength to do what you actually want to do.” 

The sun had gone down by the time Sogo’s head cleared from the frustration that controlled him. The person in front of him seemed more of a grown up even though their ages seemed to not differ much. 

The place where the sun was gone left behind a gradient of ambient blue and purple afterglow. Sogo strangely felt stronger than ever and thought to himself that he will become stronger and live his life as he would like to.  
\--  
After two years.

Tamaki started off as a model in a small fashion magazine, which was able to give him some following (random people to the street used to recognise him and approached him, asking him for his phone number but every time he refused because he did not own a phone until he graduated highschool). 

During the two years ever since his debut, he have been exposed in countless fashion magazines and have been able to also get on the television time to time but thoughts swept by Tamaki’s mind that just being a model was not enough to find his sister and needed a way to make him known to more people to catch Aya’s attention. Then as if someone was listening to Tamaki’s worries, as Tamaki was thinking of a new way, the president of Takanashi Production scouted him to become an idol in his agency. 

Although he had to go under a training period, the opportunities that he can be seen in a bigger side of the media industry was bigger than staying as a model. Also, Tamaki thought that dancing and singing would be more joyful than posing for poses in front of the camera led to him signing a contract with the agency.

Tamaki was focused on searching for his sister and the day that he talked to a boy younger than him in the park slowly faded in his mind. 

On the other hand, Sogo was still forced to change school and have never seen Tamaki ever since their first meeting. Sogo could not ask Tamaki’s name (after Tamaki finished talking, he checked the time, gasped and suddenly ran off as Sogo was left in the park bench, slightly confused). Then on a random day, Sogo realized the person who gave him an advice on the billboard, doing an advertisement for a smartphone and was able to know his name. 

Nothing did not change much for Sogo except that he was forced to enroll in a school that prioritized academics more than anything. Once he graduated middle school, he wanted to keep his words ‘to become stronger’, but Sogo just did not know ‘how’ to take his first steps to fulfilling his plan, until when a man who introduced himself as ‘Takanashi Production’s president’ scouted him on the street, as he was heading back home. 

Takanashi president offered to train him as an idol and help him debut in the music industry. To Sogo, it was not exactly what he hoped to become (he wanted to become a member in a band or something) but the fact that he could do music was no different from what he wanted to do and accepted the president’s offer. Sogo was slightly worried but he thought it was better than nothing. 

The real problem was convincing his parents, which obviously did not turn out well. His father was totally against Sogo’s decision but strangely the words from Tamaki gave Sogo some strength to tell his father the plans that he had in his mind, the ambition to become an artist, like his uncle that just did what he loved. 

Sogo wanted to change and he was trying to make the change happen. 

It ended with his father, shouting at him- “Leave the house and do whatever you want to do.”

At first, it made Sogo worry about it a lot. He had never defied his parents decisions and suddenly he lost a place to belong,which made him really anxious. Then he thought to himself- ‘There is no choice for me now. It’s now or never.’

Things were changing.

\--

“I heard a new trainee will be joining us today-” Riku said as everyone in the training room was on the floor, gulping a bottle of water after a harsh dance practice. 

“Oh really?” Mitsuki asked as he put down the bottle on the floor. 

Riku smiled and added “Moreover, he seems to be the same age as Iori! I wonder what kind of person he is!” 

Tamaki put the bottle and got up, walking towards the computer that was hooked up with the speakers. He was least interested in the new trainee.

‘I need to debut as an idol as soon as possible. I need to find Aya-’ Tamaki thought.

Then the training room’s door opened as Banri, one of the management’s workers and a boy with light purple hair and a high school uniform from the school near the agency came in, catching all six trainees’ attention. 

“Sorry for disturbing your practice everyone, I just wanted to introduce you to Osaka Sogo, who will be joining everyone as a trainee from tomorrow,” Banri introduced as he smiled. 

Sogo, who was next to Banri, was at a loss of words. The person that he has been admiring ever since the last time they met was in front of him. Sogo blushed as soon as he remembered how he had been crying non stop the last time he met Tamaki. 

“Osaka-kun, are you feeling unwell? You are really red now.” Banri asked in a small voice. 

“No… I am fine.” Sogo replied as he tried to calm the heart that was racing. 

“Hello everyone, I am Osaka Sogo, seventeen years old and I will be enrolling at the high school near the agency. I am looking forward to practicing with everyone here,” Sogo said as his eyes were fixed on Tamaki, who looked at Sogo with a straight face. 

Then Sogo realized that Tamaki does not remember him. 

‘That’s normal. It was just once; a coincidence that he approached me and helped a boy crying on a park bench,’ Sogo thought as he tried to maintain a smile on his face.

Strangely, Sogo’s heart started to ache.

Next day.

At just seven in the morning, Sogo walked into the empty practice room. He turned on the lights and started the computer, getting the practice room ready. He could not sleep well the previous night with the thoughts that Tamaki, the person who was his inspiration, was going to be practicing with him. It got him excited but he could not figure out why he was still upset over the fact that Tamaki did not recognise him. 

Then the practice room opened and Sogo turned his head over to the door. 

It was Tamaki with his training suit on. 

“Good morning, Yotsuba-san,” Sogo greeted. 

“Good morning, Sou-chan,” Tamaki greeted as he entered the practice room. 

Sogo thought to himself “Sou-chan?” then tried to think of a topic to talk to Tamaki.

Then suddenly Tamaki asked “Why are you here so early? It’s only seven-thirty. Usually everyone gathers here at eight.” 

“I just thought that it would be better to be here first as I have a lot to catch up with. How about you, Yotsuba-san, why are you here so early?” Sogo asked. 

“I was told to prepare the training room and I had a move that I wanted to perfect. Also you don’t have to call me Yotsuba-san, just call me Tamaki.” 

Sogo had been taught to be formal to those who are older than him all his life, so being told to be informal to an elder was a difficult task. 

“But wouldn’t that be too rude?” Sogo asked. 

“No it’s totally fine with me. I don’t find it rude at all,” Tamaki answered. 

Sogo thought for a while and asked Tamaki. 

“Then will it be fine to call you Tamaki-san?” 

Tamaki smiled and answered, “Sure, if that works for you. Let’s get the practice started. I will teach you the basic moves that we have been working on the past few weeks, if you don’t mind.” 

Sogo brightened up and answered, “Yes! I would be pleased!”   
Although it was only thirty minutes, Tamaki helped Sogo learn basic dance movements. It was new to Sogo as he never danced (and never thought he would ever in his life) so every movement that Tamaki showed seemed hard to grasp and when Sogo struggled on a movement, Tamaki kindly showed Sogo the movement again in much more slower pace so that Sogo could grasp the right way. 

Even after the other members came in for practice, Tamaki taught Sogo in the corner of the room the basic dance movements. Sogo felt thankful to Tamaki for taking his time to teach. Time to time Sogo just mesmerized Tamaki who was so good at dancing and often got scolded for it. 

Like that, the two got close. 

\--

“Tamaki-san, please wake up! It’s morning already!” Sogo shook Tamaki, who was still in bed, tightly hugging the King Pudding plushie in his arms. 

“Hm… five more minutes…” Tamaki said, half awake. 

“You told me to wake you up at this time because you have an interview this morning!” Sogo said.

“Oh yeah-” Tamaki shouted as he woke up immediately, throwing the King Pudding plushie out of the bed as he woke up. 

Both Sogo and Tamaki successfully debuted as Mezzo” and IDOLiSH7. Their popularity skyrocketed after their debut as Mezzo” and had quite a huge following. 

Although Tamaki was older than Sogo, Sogo tended to have a stronger sense of responsibility than Tamaki. Although Banri came in to help with the management of any schedule Mezzo” had, Sogo would be the one taking care of most of it and Tamaki would usually follow Sogo’s lead. Other members often teased how Sogo seemed more like that older one and Tamaki would be the younger one when it came to Sogo taking care of Tamaki in literally everything.

But it was undeniable that Tamaki was much more experienced in work. During interviews when Sogo was asked difficult questions, Tamaki would often interrupt and change the topic. The shootings for dramas and television shows were also much smoother with Tamaki. Not only that, Tamaki often gave tips to Sogo on stage or when shooting for a magazine cover. 

Since Sogo was a high schooler, (in fact attending the same school as Iori) every morning, Sogo had to wake Tamaki up before he left for school, otherwise no one else could wake him up. 

Tamaki walked out of the room with Sogo. Everyone was out at the living room, some eating their breakfast while others were just watching the morning news playing on the television. It was like any other morning. 

“Iori-kun, we will need to head out now,” Sogo says as he and Tamaki reached the dining table where Iori was finishing his breakfast. 

“Ah yes. I just finished my breakfast so I guess we will head out now,” Iori replies as he picked up the bag that was on the chair next to him. 

Sogo and Iori headed out to the front door of the dorm and Tamaki followed them. 

“Have a good day at school, Sou-chan, Iorin,” Tamaki said as he yawned. 

“Thank you, Tamaki-san, we will be off now. Also please do not forget we have work at 4pm!” Sogo said. 

“Yeah, I will try to remember that.” Tamaki answered.

Sogo and Iori opened the door, leaving for school. 

\--  
“Osaka-san, apparently we are having a bbq party tonight at the dorm backyard,” Iori said to Sogo who was in front of him, having a lunch box made by Mitsuki. 

Sogo finished chewing and replied to Iori, “Yes, I do remember about it. I can’t wait for the party!” Sogo answered in excitement. 

“Osaka-san, you are quite close with Yotsuba-san,” Iori bluntly said. 

“Really? I think he is an inspiring person. He really helped me a lot,” Sogo said as he slightly smiled. 

“Well, in my eyes it feels more like you are trying to take care of him.” 

“Haha…” Sogo awkwardly laughed.

\--  
Tamaki was in the practice room alone, trying out a new dance move he had to learn for the new song. 

Recently, he has been feeling a strange feeling towards Sogo. A feeling that Tamaki has not felt towards anyone before and it has been disturbing Tamaki in various ways such as staring at Sogo even before he realizes it or feeling a tingling feeling when Sogo smiles. 

“I wonder what this feeling is…” Tamaki spoke in a soft voice as he stared at himself reflected on the mirror in front of him. 

Then he heard the practice room door open. It was Yamato, who had just come back from the drama shoot. 

“Yo Tama. What’s up? Why that long face?” Yamato asked. 

“Yama-san, if you can’t take off your eyes on someone and you get this tingling feeling when you see them smile, what does that mean?” Tamaki asked. 

“Are you in love with someone?” Yamato asked as he repositioned his glasses.

“What do you mean? No one stole my heart-” Tamaki answered. 

Yamato huffed. 

“Those kinds of actions mean that you are in love with someone.” 

Tamaki got shocked. 

“Me?- In love?” 

“Yeah, you. You are the one that asked me right? So who is the person that stole Tama’s heart huh?” Yamato smirked as he asked. 

Tamaki blushed. He never thought of Sogo in that way so it was surprising to hear Yamato directly tell him that it was a reaction when someone falls in love. 

“I’m not in love. I just… wanted to get some advice from you since there was a line like that in the drama script!” Tamaki said he hoped Yamato would no longer ask him anything about this. 

“Well, you can’t fool me, but if you say so, I guess I will trust in you on that. Well how about we start practice now?” 

“Alright-” 

“There is no way I am in love with Sou-chan, he is like my younger brother,” Tamaki thought to himself.

\--

“Thank you!” Sogo shouted, followed by Tamaki repeating the same words, but with a less bright tone. 

In Tamaki’s mind, what Yamato had told him was repeating endlessly, like a broken record player. Sogo then looked at Tamaki who was lost in his thoughts. 

“Tamaki-san, is something bothering you?” 

“Nothing is bothering me… it’s just that I was thinking about… King Pudding. Yeah King Pudding,” Tamaki answered. 

Sogo got worried but decided not to ask further more. 

“Oh yeah- Today we are having a bbq party with everyone! Are you excited for it Tamaki-san? I am really excited for it!” Sogo said as he tried to change subjects. 

“I totally forgot about it- I guess I will be shoved with alcoholic drinks again by Yama-san urgh,” Tamaki signed. 

“You could just reject him, right?” Sogo asked. 

“Well I want to but Yama-san will never stop offering. So I guess I will just drink a cup to stop him from nagging me.” 

Banri ran towards the Tamaki and Sogo. 

“Let’s go back to the dorm!” 

\--

The BBQ party was in full swing. Mitsuki, Iori, Nagi and Sogo were in the corner grilling the meat while the others were enjoying themselves with some drinks. They had invited Trigger and Re:vale as well so the party was quite crowded. 

Sogo came to the table where Yamato, Tamaki, Yuki and Ryunnosuke with a plate full of grilled meat and sausage. 

“Thank you Sogo-kun,” Ryuunosuke thanked Sogo. 

Sogo smiled and bowed as he placed the plate on the table. Sogo stood in between Tamaki and Yamato and in front of Sogo there were three cups. Sogo grabbed the cup in the middle, mistaking it as his drink and drank the whole cup. Unfortunately, the cup was Tamaki’s fruit flavored alcohol drink (the only alcoholic drink that Tamaki can possibly drink). 

“Sou-chan?! That is an alcoholic drink!” Tamaki shouted as soon as he realized Sogo drank from the wrong cup. 

It was too late to turn things back. Sogo immediately got drunk. 

“I see three Taa-san~ Wow,” Sogo said as he could not stand properly. 

“Geez- I think I will go and put Sou-chan to sleep,” Tamaki scratched his head as he stood up and held Sogo’s hand, dragging him to the dorm building. 

Sogo was constantly speaking in a small voice but it was too quiet for Tamaki to grasp the words. Tamaki flung open Sogo’s room door and laid Sogo on his bed. When Tamaki was about to leave the room, Sogo hugged Tamaki’s back, not letting Tamaki leave the room. 

“Taa-san…” 

“Sou-chan, leave me.” 

“Taa-san, you are a meanie-” 

“Huh? What are you saying Sou-chan-” 

“I like you… No I love you!” 

Tamaki’s face got red from the sudden confession Sogo made to him. 

“I don’t feel happy by hearing that from a drunk person.” 

“No- I do mean it.” 

Tamaki’s waist was more squeezed tightly. Sogo was not willing to let him go. 

“It seems like you don’t remember but you and I met like two or three years before… at the park where the sunset was so pretty...“ 

Tamaki remained silent.   
“And your words saved me… maybe from then I have fallen for you. I love everything about you, from being a great dancer to slightly being cute… I love everything about Taa-san.” 

Tamaki was confused by what Sogo said. The park and sunset. Tamaki could not bring back what Sogo meant. Then Sogo pulled Tamaki’s hand hard and before no time, they were face to face, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Without warning, Sogo shoved his lips onto Tamaki’s. Tamaki quickly pushed Sogo away. 

Confusion. That was the one word that filled Tamaki. 

Right after that, Sogo fell asleep and Tamaki left Sogo’s room. 

That night, a storm swept Tamaki’s heart, leaving him with an endless night. 

\--  
Sogo heard an alarm ringing vigorously and he slowly opened his eyes, reaching out to the phone on the bed side table. He swiped the alarm button and checked the date. It was Saturday and his memories from the previous day started to come back like a tsunami, like how he became drunk and started to call Tamaki ‘Taa-san’. 

Sogo let out a breath as he covered his face with his hand “How am I going to greet Tamaki-san today…”

He got out of bed unwillingly. There was work to do on that day and there was no other choice but to force himself to meet Tamaki. He headed out to the lobby and Tamaki was already awake and was on the couch. Although it was super awkward for Sogo, he spoke up. 

“Good morning, Tamaki-san. Did you have your breakfast?” 

“Yeah I just had it.” 

“I’m sorry for waking up late. I will get ready quickly for work now. Could you tell Banri-san to wait for me for five minutes?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

Sogo realized that Tamaki was speaking less than usual and he started to worry if he had done anything wrong while he was drunk. The whole day, in between Sogo and Tamaki, was only silence.Banri from time to time broke the silence but they were not able to hold a conversation too long. 

Sogo wanted to ask Tamaki what happened but he thought to himself how it could possibly be rude to ask about his own mistakes and kept himself quiet, until Tamaki spoke up about it. The work went well and it ended slightly earlier than planned. 

“Banri-san, can you leave first? Sogo and I need to go somewhere,” Tamaki asked Banri as they were wrapping things up from the studio. 

“Yes sure.” Banri replied and left the studio. 

Tamaki walked over to Sogo who just came out of the changing room. 

“Tamaki-san? What is wrong?” Sogo asked. 

“Let’s go somewhere with me.” Tamaki said as he held Sogo’s hand. 

“But how about Banri-san?”

“I asked him to leave first.” 

Tamaki pulled Sogo’s hand and once they were out of the building Tamaki called a Taxi and both of them got on. 

“Could you go to the clover park?” Tamaki requested the taxi driver.

“Yes sir,” The taxi answered and the car started to move. 

Sogo immediately realized where they were heading, the park where they first met at.

\--

“The park hasn't changed at all. The last time I came here was like two years ago?” Tamaki said as he entered the park and Sogo was following his back. The sun was setting like that time. 

"Tamaki-san, why did you want to come here?"

Tamaki stopped in front of the bench. The same bench where Sogo was crying. 

"How about we sit here?" Tamaki asked. 

Sogo and Tamaki sat on the bench. 

"It's true that I didn't remember about when we actually first met. But I didn't totally forget about it," Tamaki said as he faced Sogo. 

"Really?" Sogo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Tamaki answered as he slightly giggled.

Tamaki stopped his giggling 

"Also here is my answer, I like you too. I mean I love you. Although it took me some time to recognize it." 

Sogo's heart started to race and Tamaki slowly and softly got closer and their lips touched. Tamaki gently kissed Sogo as they held hands. 

The pastel toned purple and blue afterglow seemed like that day they first met. That day when Sogo was encouraged by Tamaki and how it led to them meeting each other again. 

They giggled and as they held hands together Tamaki asked. 

"Well… let's go back." 

\--   
As both Tamaki and Sogo were walking back to the dorm (as the park was unexpectedly close to where the dorms were located), the streets were pretty much empty so they held hands on their way back. 

"Tamaki-san, why did you say that it's your answer when you confessed to me?" Sogo asked and a small voice.

Tamaki answered without much thought "Because it was you who confessed to me first yesterday." 

"No way-" Sogo could not believe what he just heard.

"Really."

Tamaki then laughed and thought to himself. 

"I will never tell him how we had our first kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mezzo" Day everyone! I am so glad that I was able to finish working on this piece!   
> When I first got the requests, age swap caught my eyes immediately as I have always wanted to try writing a story based on this theme! 
> 
> Fun fact, Sogo, even after Tamaki confessed doesn't remember what actually happened when he was drunk. 
> 
> It was really fun writing this piece and I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Once again Happy Mezzo" day and I would like to thank the Mods of Dear MEZZO" Exchange for holding this project! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (Twitter: @mahiru_595)


End file.
